The present invention relates to a system of controlling light beam pattern (xe2x80x9cgoboxe2x80x9d) shape in a pixilated gobo control system.
Commonly assigned patent application Ser. No. 08/854,353, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,933, describes a stage lighting system which operates based on computer-provided commands to form special effects. One of those effects is control of the shape of a light pattern that is transmitted by the device. This control is carried out on a pixel-by-pixel basis, hence referred to in this specification as pixilated. The embodiment describes using a digital mirror device, but other x-y controllable devices such as a grating light valve, are also contemplated.
The computer controlled system includes a digital signal processor 106 which is used to create an image command. That image command controls the pixels of the x-y controllable device to shape the light that it is output from the device.
The system described in the above-referenced application allows unparalleled flexibility in selection of gobo shapes and movement. This opens an entirely new science of controlling gobos. The present inventors found that, unexpectedly, even more flexibility is obtained by a special control language for controlling those movements.
The present disclosure defines aspects that facilitate communicating with an a point controllable device to form special electronic light pattern shapes. More specifically, the present application describes different aspects of communication with an electronic gobo. These aspects include improved processing or improved controls for the gobo.